


Of Signs and Changes

by sixtieshairdo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex loves Darwin, Darwin returns, Fix-It, I wish I could write delicious porn but maybe next time, M/M, Magneto isn't half bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was changing. The signs were there.</p><p>Or, the unseen moments between Alex and Darwin in the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Signs and Changes

The first sign that things were changing was when he felt a distinct jolt of jealousy streak through his body - like a hit of energy rising up his spine and around his neck - when he saw Angel - that _stupid_ skank - run her fingers lightly over the length of Darwin's arm. At least Darwin had the decency to look embarrassed by the gesture but because it was in his nature to adapt - he should really take control of his power - he visibly relaxed into the conversation, shoulders easing down, a hint of a flirtatious grin growing on his lips.

Alex pulled his eyes away from the scene and stared down at his bowl of soup. Steam began rising from the milky corn concoction and he blinked in surprise, wondering if he had just emitted energy from his _eyes_ \- that had never happened before - when he felt long, warm fingers massaging gently on his nape. Logically, he should have twisted away from the touch - jealousy still trembling under his skin - but instinctively, he allowed the contact to linger, still blinking at his half-eaten bowl of soup, his toes involuntarily curling. He felt Darwin's lips press a kiss against his temple, and without thinking twice about it, he turned his face up towards Darwin's smile, and their mouths fit together easily. 

Somewhere ahead of him, he heard Angel purr.

" _Boys_. Get a room."

It said a lot about how much things have changed that he did not break away from the kiss in embarrassment, fear or anger. With one hand, he held Darwin in place, fingers curled firmly around that strong shoulder, his tongue probing deeper into that irresistible mouth. With the other hand, he flipped Angel the bird.

...

The second sign that things were different was when Darwin died right in front of his eyes. 

He did not shed a tear - not even when he was alone in the dark safety of his room - but he could not ignore that cutting pain gnawing through his chest that night. He was horrified that he had done irreparable damage to the one person that meant so much to him, but he was even more repulsed by his inability to express remorse for the crime he committed. He should be on his knees, broken and sobbing. He should have punched himself in the face and uprooted trees in rage. He should be running away from this monster of a castle where the pillows were feather-soft and the floors mirror-clear. Instead, he had submitted to this luxury. 

What was he waiting for? For Darwin to return?

Though he had not dared to verbalize his hopes, a frightened part of him believed against all odds that Darwin - beautiful, strong Darwin - would adapt back to life.

...

The third sign that he was no longer the boy he used to be was when the Professor told him that Magneto had found Darwin. There was compassion in the blue of those eyes that searched his face. His shields did not come up - he had learned that there was no need to keep his guards up around friends - and he allowed the Professor to see every fleeting expression that had written themselves across his face. 

He knew that Magneto would not hurt Darwin but there was the intense, deep-seated fear that he still would not be able to see Darwin. To know that Darwin was alive (oh God, he's alive, he's really alive!) and yet not ever being with him again felt like a cruel joke. Instead of the once-familiar accumulation of rage in his chest, he only felt determination and a profound sense of calm. 

There was no need to strategize, he quickly learned, because Magneto - the Professor called him _Erik_ , but Erik was dead to Alex - had no intention of keeping Darwin in the Brotherhood. There was a glint in the Professor's eyes when he said that but nothing more was exchanged. 

Darwin was coming home. (Darwin had never even stepped foot inside the Professor's mansion, so to call it a home would be wrong, but. Darwin's coming home to _Alex_ and he hoped that Darwin saw a home in him the way he saw safety in Darwin.)

...

The fourth sign that there was no turning back was when he saw that familiar silhouette approach them and felt a slow, steady burn of joy growing in the middle of his chest. The red Russian devil - the Professor called him Azazel, but the fucker worked with Magneto so Alex could care less what his name was - had transported Darwin a distance away and it was both too close and too far. 

Watching Darwin make his way to the mansion, Alex felt his blood thrumming with renewed energy - his toes positively tingling with the urge to run. He felt the Professor nudge him mentally.

_Go._

He was flying - he _had_ to be; running so fast he wondered if he left fire trails behind him, and he could see Darwin's smile grow wider with every step that breached the space between them, and those lean arms were spread open, ready for now and today and always, and Darwin was alive, oh God he _is_ , and he feels like rain and sunshine and bones and flesh and heart and blood, and he did not need any more signs to tell him this is where he needs to be, and this is where he will stay, because Darwin was the first and only sign he ever needed to know he's finally found home.


End file.
